


Light the light

by ssyn3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: Square: A2 - Bruce Banner/The Hulk(art)





	Light the light

**Author's Note:**

> Title from:  
> 'Hammer to Fall' - Queen
> 
> I thought: how many geniuses do you need to light a bulb?

[](https://ibb.co/Z1dKb07)


End file.
